


On your Deathbed

by GothamLioness1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Repost. Only I'm allowed to do that., Episode: s02e17 Lake Laogai, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Yes it's Jetara, but it also happened it canon so you know, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Takes place right after Jet's death. While Katara and the gang ride off after getting Appa back, she internally gives him what she knows is his last wish.
Relationships: Jet/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	On your Deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I got Jetara feels and this came out of it.

I wish I could believe that smile  
If only just for a minute  
But Toph’s words ring in my head  
A terrible truth so loud I can not ignore it

It does not make any sense  
After everything you did  
I should not still feel this love for you  
Yet this heart still aches

I hated you  
Yet when you returned and asked for forgiveness  
I couldn’t help but feel  
As if it were true

So while I ride away  
And you lay in your deathbed  
May I ask why these tears  
Run swiftly down my cheeks

but I think I finally know  
I think I finally see  
That perhaps your love for me  
Wasn’t as fake as it seems

So in what I presume  
are your last moments  
I’ll give you something  
I’ll give you what you wanted so dear

I’ll grant you my forgiveness  
So may you move on  
To the next life  
In peace knowing the love you lost will mourn you  
Even though you were wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos! (Preferably both)


End file.
